


Hot n' Sweet

by Elska



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Midnight, Milk, Night, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elska/pseuds/Elska
Summary: Grey wakes up parched in the middle of the night, and hopes she doesn't get caught on her trip to the kitchen.





	Hot n' Sweet

Stirring in her bed, the cerulean haired Grey sighed inching her eyes open. Letting out a soft whining in the darkness of the still room awaking from her content slumber. Sucking on her tongue to rid herself of dryness at the back of her throat she reached, for a glass sitting on her nightstand only to find the drinkware filled with air. Letting out a small huff she sat up in the middle of her bed with the blankets gathering at her waist weighing between her options to venture out to the base’s kitchen, or to suffer through the inconvenience.

 

“I kinda don’t want to get up-“ She let her eyes adjust to lack of light in the room. “-well everyone is probably asleep, right?” She mumbled tempting herself to leave the warm cozy embrace of sheets and sleep. She didn’t need to take long to return. A short back and forth trip, and then she could snuggle up and dream again. Nodding she wiggled herself free from the bed and tucked the blankets in to keep the heat until she came back. Slipping her feet into a pair of slippers by the bed she gulped down a breath preparing herself. Tugging on the end of her long sleeves she gripped the glass in her hand and tiptoed out of her room.

 

Trying her best to muffle herself by taking light delicate steps to prevent her squadmates from rushing out all at once. Shaking her head, “I would just die if, something like that happened.” She didn’t even want to think about it. Passing by a stone doorway, she poked her head in to assure herself she managed to head in the right direction. Bright burning lanterns lined the halls illuminating every few yards making her sneaking around easier.

 

“I swear, this place really does move around.” But how? How could a solid stone building move around by itself? How would the rooms rearrange themselves? Impossible it made no sense, and still even the senior members of the Black Bulls asked which rooms sat on which floors daily. Letting the thought go the moment she reached the dining hall. The nearby windows let in dim night light letting her move in the shadows with ease. Making her way across the room to the kitchen behind the bar she found the sink and held the glass cup under the faucet before narrowing her eyes.

 

“Well I mean water would be quickest, and then I could go back up-“ She looked around the room and eyed the ice box. “-but what are the chances of actually getting caught? Some hot milk would be really nice right now. Hmmm.” Hot honeyed milk. Her eyes went wide with the thought of hot honeyed milk. She licked her lips letting her stomach make the decision for her. Setting her cup down into the sink she instead reached into the icebox, pulling out the large pitcher of milk. Sifting through the cupboards, Grey pulled out a small pot, a mug, a jar of honey, some spices and a wooden spoon.

 

Lighting the cooking hearth she hummed to herself, and while she knew she needed to stay quiet she couldn’t help, but let excitement and anticipation take over. She tried to roam the base in her true form, but with her squadmates nearby doubt always crept in. Without anyone around to see her, she didn’t need to worry about what someone would say or think. The constant timidity didn’t plague her. She could actually relax, and let her guard down. A wide rare smile crossed her lips.

 

Rolling the long loose linen sleeves to his elbows, Gauche washed his hands with the bar of soap sitting on the bathroom sink. Flicking the water off of his hands he used the small hand towel to dry off the remaining water instead of rubbing his hands on himself like some of the other Black Bulls would have. Shutting the door closed with a soft click, he started down the cold stone hall. He didn’t like to make a habit of waking up in the middle of the night because he would have less time to talk to Marie in the morning if he slept in, but Charmy concocted a new juice and didn’t hate the taste, so he indulged in a few extra glasses.

 

Tilting his head Gauche stopped in his tracks, and narrowed his eyes. A faint noise came from the other end of the hall. "A voice?" The voice almost sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint who was up. “No one around here is that quiet, so who the hell’s up?” In the off chance an intruder did break into the base he couldn’t ignore the noise. Grumbling he sneaked down the hall trying to figure who would be up. Considering where the voice came from suspicion told him Charmy, but the voice didn’t sound like someone scarfing down mouthfuls of food. No, instead the voice sounded talkative.

 

Pressing his back onto the wall he peeked through the doorway, and his jaw dropped. Mouthing Grey’s name to himself, no wonder he couldn’t tell who it was. She always transformed into someone else, or her shyness kept quiet. She spoke to herself, and almost wiggled like she was trying to dance by herself. He kept watching her in mild amusement.

 

_‘So this is how she’s like when no one’s looking, huh.’_ Eyeing her pajamas with its long fitted sleeves and the bottom part ending above her knees, he didn’t think she’d been one to show that much skin. Contorting his face ‘ _Not that I care about her damned pajamas. Hell, the wine-o is practically naked all the time, so really it’s not even that big of a deal. Who cares what she’s wearing anyway. I really don’t.’_

Passing through the dining room in silence unsure whether he should stay outside or go into the kitchen. Grumbling he knocked on the wall, “Keep it down if you don’t want to get caught,”

 

Freezing in her place Grey gulped down. She knew the chances were small, but she hoped in her favor of not getting caught. Turning around to face her squadmate her heart almost dropped to the floor. Gasping she squealed trying to hide by tugging at the bottom of her romper style pajamas attempting to cover herself, and mumbling about not looking.

 

“Um uhhh.” Hiding behind her hands her mind raced. Someone caught her. Gauche caught her. Trying to calm her nerves she bit down on her tongue. What if he wasn't the only one awake? What if a lot of people were awake? What if everyone was awake? Peeking through her fingers, she saw him with an arched brow, was he waiting for an answer? “Um um sorry, err thanks, yeah, I um guess uh you’re right,”

 

“Mmm, it’s none of my business, and I don’t really care, but why the hell are you up?”

 

Grey mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

Again she mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

With her cheeks flushing she looked to the ground taking a deep breath. “I just um, I kinda uh-“ Gathering the courage to peer up in his direction, “-I wanted some milk,”

 

“Milk?”

 

Knowing the expression on his face all too well she averted her gaze. “It’s um it’s not weird-” She tried to defend herself. “-I’m not going to drink it cold, if uh if that’s what you’re thinking.” She bit her lip looking back up at him. “It’s warm and sweet, and it tastes really good-” Pursing her lips she swallowed. “-so um maybe you wanna try some?” She asked while holding her breath she kept glancing towards and away from him.

 

Staring at her what was he supposed to say? Suppressing an incoming grumble, she obligated him to say yes. Knowing how much she struggled with overcoming her shyness, and if he declined her right now, he didn’t know what she would do. She barely even held herself together right now. He wasn’t going to shut down the most tolerable person in their squad. “Why not,”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

Offering a soft smile, Grey knew the hues in her cheeks deepened. “Okay.” She nodded turning away from him, and back to the simmering pot of milk. Trying to keep herself calm internally when she heard his footsteps echo throughout the room. She poured the honey with a long slow drizzle into the pot before wiping the edge of jar clean and sucked the sweetness from her finger. Stirring the pot the milk whirled around in gentle waves. Sprinkling and pinching in a few of the other spices she pulled out earlier.

 

Letting out a slow steady exhale to try to relieve the tension in her muscles. _‘It’s just Gauche. It’s just Gauche. It’s just Gauche.’_ She repeated to herself, but it didn’t comfort her. Instead, it caused her cheeks to redden more. Filling the mug up, she fought her trembling grip making her way towards her squadmate. Hoping she didn’t drop the mug all over him she almost flinched away the moment he took the drink from her hands.

 

Grey let out a stiff silent exhale watching him bring the ceramic mug to his lips giving a gentle blow before taking an almost refined sip. Letting her stare linger and trail down his throat to the deep v of his jammie shirt. Realizing what she was doing she averted her gaze. Scolding herself, she should have just gotten water after all. Bringing her hands to her face, she tried her best not to frown. _'Oh my gosh, what if he hates it? Oh no, what if he spits it out?'_ Her eyes almost pricked with tears trying her best not show her disappointment.

 

“Mm, I’m surprised this actually pretty good,”

 

“Really? I er I mean yeah, it is really good, right?” Lighting up at his words she tried to suppress how happy he made her over milk. Even she admitted how silly that was.

 

“Mmhm, I guess I can see why you’d go for some midnight milk,”

 

Letting out a soft chuckle she went to serve herself a mug. Gripping the warm ceramic with both hands, and bringing it to her face letting the hot steam warm her up only to blow the rising steam away. Making her way back towards Gauche's side she offered him a quick shy, unsure smile. She wanted to focus on her milk and try to enjoy the hot beverage since she went through all the trouble. Taking a sip she caught a glance of him, and her worries and doubts sprung up. _‘I’m…I’m sharing milk with Gauche!! Ahh!!! What if I’m drinking it weird? What if I’m drinking it too loud? Just drink it like anybody would, not too hard to do, right? Am I drinking it too fast now? Aarggh.’_ Bringing the mug down she snuck another peek at him. _‘Did, did he look away? OH NO, I AM BEING WEIRD!’_ Tensing up she fought the urge to run away and tried to get through her mug.

 

Letting the last swig of the thick sweet, creamy milk wash past his tongue, he tried his best not to lick the last remnants out of the mug. Setting the mug down, he didn’t expect her to swipe it up seconds after.

 

“Um I’ll uh I’ll um, I…I can do the dishes, so you don’t have to stay here. You can um just go back to bed if you want,”

 

“I can walk you back,”

 

“Uhhh yeah, okay,”

 

Cocking his head to the side, ‘ _Did I just offer to walk her back? Why the hell would I say that? What the hell?’_ His eyes zoomed from side to side, and his mind raced for an explanation. Grumbling to himself he leaned on the doorway. His sight again landed back on her. There couldn’t be any chore more mundane than washing dishes, yet it was relieving to know that not everyone around here wasn’t one extreme or the other. Eyeing her up and down he almost covered his face to stop himself. _‘What are you, Finral now?’_ Still, he couldn’t manage to break away from watching her.

Standing up straight the moment she turned around he crossed his arms leading her down the hall. With the sounds of their footsteps filling in the silence Gauche kept his eyes on the hall ahead of them. Could he have shared this sort of silence with anybody else in the squad? Letting the situations play out in his head, but they all ended with chaos. The bulls didn’t have the reputation, for being rowdy for no reason after all. Shaking the thoughts out of his head. ‘ _Not that it matters.’_

 

“Um goodnight Gauche,” Grey stood at the edge of a side hallway with her hands clasped together hanging in front of her. Her tone a hint too sweet, for him to be sure she was the real Grey. He ran his eyes over her to assure himself.

 

Locking eyes with her, he lost his focus. Forcing himself to look away he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, you too,”

 

Making his way back to his room he scowled when images of her flashed in his mind. “Seriously, just forget about the stupid pajamas already,”

 

Grey shook her head when images of him flashed in her mind. “Ugh stop being so creepy, they’re just jammies,”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody else ship Gauche and Grey? I kinda noticed there wasn't anything involving them, and well I guess someone has to start it. Anyways I thought it would be fun in a light silly way. Well here's a oneshot I hope you enjoy, and I might write a few more.


End file.
